


The Image of You

by khaleesiq



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous use of boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: After years of having a crush on Lena, Kara becomes undone by a pair of boxers. Based on a prompt bysupercorp-shipperon tumblr.





	The Image of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Thank you to supercorp-shipper on tumblr for the prompt! You can check out their amazing list of prompts [here](https://supercorp-shipper.tumblr.com/post/169037210913/supercorp-and-supercorp-family-prompts-supercorp) and I'm sorry that this is so late. Happy (super belated) birthday!

With less than fifteen minutes to get to work and a coffee run still to do, Kara knew that she really shouldn’t be doing this. But she could never find it in herself to say no to Lena. Which is exactly how she found herself standing outside of Lena’s apartment holding a pair of pants. Some of Lena’s neighbors—snobby old people who made up a good portion of the residents in Lena’s uptown high-rise—passed by and gave Kara and her pants a look she could only describe as disgust. Kara gave them a look that she could only describe as sarcastic politeness.

Given the type of people living in Lena’s building the last thing Kara expected was for Lena to answer her door in an oversized t-shirt that just barely covered her underwear. Or rather—Kara gives Lena’s thighs a quick second glance before averting her eyes—the shirt barely covered her _boxers_.

Kara didn’t really understand why the distinction was important to her and yet her brain made sure she knew it anyway. Even as she deliberately raised her eyes to Lena’s face all she could think about was the image of those boxers loosely hugging her thighs.

A hand flew in Kara’s face. “Kara?” Lena said with a slight laugh.

“What?” Kara had almost completely forgotten why she had risked being late to stop at Lena’s apartment. If she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena in those boxers and get her act together she would definitely be late.

“I asked if those were the pants?” Lena asked, gesturing towards the pants Kara clung to tightly. Kara made the mistake of glancing down at her pants only to catch a glimpse of Lena’s boxers. They were dark green with some kind of striped pattern on them. It was Kara’s favorite color on Lena.

“Yes!” Kara said quickly, thrusting the pants in Lena’s direction. “Yes. Yes, these are the pants… that you asked me to drop off. For you. Yes. Pants.”

Lena laughed, seemingly unaware of Kara’s brain short circuiting. She took the pants eagerly and hugged them to her chest. “You are a lifesaver, Kara, you have no idea. I just don’t know what happened! I try to wash my clothes myself _one time_ and end up with white marks on all my pants.”

“Did you use bleach instead of detergent?” Kara asked. She had been hanging on to Lena’s every word—more so than usual—to distract herself from thinking about Lena in those boxers.

Lena gave her a blank stare. “Is there a difference?”

Kara laughed and ducked her head. Big mistake. She found her eyes wandering straight to Lena’s thighs. She could see part of Lena’s skin peeking out from under the boxers and when Lena shifted her legs slightly, the fabric lifted so that Kara could almost see—

She forced herself to lift her head back up and stare at Lena determinedly. Lena was still laughing but giving Kara a curious look, as if trying to understand what exactly had Kara acting so strange.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Lena said.

Or wondering why Kara was still standing there like an idiot instead of rushing off to work.

“Right!” Kara exclaimed, all thoughts of Lena’s boxers disappearing from her mind. Through she suspected those thoughts would come back to haunt her at the most inconvenient time later today. “I should go. Will those pants work? I didn’t know if the color was okay or if it was the right size—”

“They’re fine, Kara, really!” Lena laughed. “Now go to work! I don’t want you getting fired on my account.”

Lena closed the door after one last, “See you later!” between the two of them. As Kara made her way to the elevator she couldn’t help imagining Lena slipping Kara’s pants over her boxers, Lena wearing the boxers all day, the fabric shifting throughout the day—

Kara was wrong apparently. The thoughts didn’t come back to haunt her at some point. They came back to haunt her all day.

–

Kara’s fingers moved on their own as she mindlessly typed her article. Her brain was still stuck on Lena in those boxers. Kara thought she finally figured out why she was so entranced by the image. She had never suspected Lena would be the type of person who would wear boxers instead of underwear. Was this a one-time thing for her? She wore dresses most days, there’s no way Lena was wearing boxers underneath.

Not that Kara has ever had the chance to look up under Lena’s skirt.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

Kara jumped in her seat at the sound of James’ voice coming from behind her. She swiveled around in her chair and found him staring down at her, a playful expression lighting up his face.

“What?” Kara said.

James laughed and flipped through the papers in his hand. “I was editing your article from this morning, the one about the rally downtown? It’s interesting, but I had no idea just how important _boxers_ were to your story.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she snatched the papers from James’ hands. He laughed as Kara shuffled through the papers, her embarrassment growing every time she read the word “boxers” in her article, which appeared _a lot_.

“You must have said it at least fifty times,” James said with a laugh. “Something on your mind?”

Kara groaned. Although he was her boss, James was still one of her closest friends. It wouldn’t be _so_ bad if he knew the truth, yet Kara couldn’t bring herself to say it. She’d only ever admitted her crush on Lena to Alex, and even then it took her a year to say anything.

If she told James that she was obsessing over Lena’s boxers then she would have to admit that she had a crush on Lena and Kara didn’t know if she could trust James not to reveal it to Lena. Hell, she had known Winn a lot longer than she’d known James and she couldn’t even trust _him_.

“I’ve just been...” Kara hesitated, trying to think of the sanest reason she would be thinking about boxers. “I’ve been thinking about what to get Winn for his birthday.”

“His birthday isn’t for another three months,” James said.

“Yeah, but… I found these really cool _Star Wars_ boxers online and… and they’re signed by Harrison Ford. But they’re really expensive so I’ve been thinking about them all day, wondering if I should go ahead and buy them.”

James didn’t seem to buy it. But he sighed anyway, giving Kara the benefit of the doubt. That was one thing Kara appreciated about James as her boss instead of Cat Grant. He always let Kara come to him rather than force it out of her. Cat would have marched her down to her office and made her spill everything before revealing that she already knew.

“Just clean up this article,” James said, sliding Kara the papers. He glanced at Kara’s computer and rolled his eyes. “And try not to make the same mistake twice.”

Kara turned back to her computer and saw the word “boxers” all over the place. She gave James an awkward laugh before deleting every appearance of the word, hoping it would also delete the image of Lena in her boxers from her memory as well.

–

If Kara thought her problems would end there, she was dead wrong. Of course, she already suspected that the boxers would plague her well into the evening. She just never thought she would be faced with them again.

Or rather, the sight of Lena in a _different_ pair of boxers.

When Kara arrived back at her apartment after work that night she was surprised to find Lena waiting at the door, a smile on her face as she leaned against the wall. She was still wearing Kara’s pants and Kara’s brain would have short-circuited at the sight if she wasn’t still thinking about those boxers.

“You’re here,” Kara said, glancing down at Lena’s—well, her—pants and wondering if Lena was still wearing the boxers. If she looked really closely she could almost make out the outline of the boxers in the places where Kara’s pants hugged Lena’s thighs particularly tight.

“Yeah,” Lena said easily, as if this wasn’t strange at all. “I thought about returning your pants later this week after I’d cleaned and pressed them, but I had something to talk to you about so I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?”

“Right.” Kara unlocked and opened the door, gesturing for Lena to go in before her. “What did you want to talk about?” She hoped she could keep her mind off Lena’s boxers long enough to actually pay attention to what she had to say. It must have been important for her to come all the way to Kara’s apartment instead of just calling her.

“Do you mind if I change out of these pants and get into something more comfortable?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded, not thinking about the logistics of that. She didn’t think about the fact that Lena didn’t seem to have any other clothes with her. She didn’t think about what “something more comfortable” could possibly be hinting at.

Maybe if she had thought about all that, she wouldn’t have been so shocked at the sight of Lena leaning against the doorway of Kara’s room, wearing nothing but her white button-down shirt and a pair of tight-fitting boxers.

Might Kara add, _different_ boxers than the ones Lena had been wearing this morning.

These were different material, material that fit the shape of Lena’s upper thighs perfectly. Kara could see the outline of everything, and she meant _everything_. In fact, they might have even been a size too small, and by the sly smile Lena was wearing, Kara guessed that she had done that on purpose.

“Wh-what?” Kara stammered, staring blankly at Lena. Or, more specifically, Lena’s thighs.

“Oh, did you prefer the other boxers?” Lena asked, taking a step closer to Kara. “I thought these might be more appealing.”

Kara looked around, as if trying to find the cameras for some prank show being filmed in her apartment. She felt a finger on her chin, gently turning her attention back on Lena. Kara stared at her, open-mouthed.

“I noticed you staring at me this morning, Kara,” Lena laughed, smoothing a hand over her boxers. Kara wanted nothing more than to replace Lena’s hand with her own, but she was frozen in place. “I thought it may have had something to do with my clothing choices.”

“I...” Kara forced herself to look back up into Lena’s eyes. “I didn’t know you wore boxers.”

Lena laughed and took Kara’s hands in hers. “I didn’t know you had a crush on me.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “How—how did you know?”

“You weren’t exactly subtle this morning when you were undressing me with your eyes,” Lena said. “Also Alex told me.”

Kara groaned. “I should’ve known.”

Lena smiled and shook her head, trailing her fingers up Kara’s arms. “I’m glad she told me. I’ve been waiting forever to figure out how you felt about me, waiting for you to make a move. And then this morning… Let’s just say I’m glad I couldn’t find another clean pair of underwear this morning.”

“Wait,” Kara leaned away from Lena, “so you don’t normally wear boxers?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to keep talking about my boxers or do you finally want to make your move?”

Kara still had more questions for Lena, but Lena was right. She had been waiting years for an opportunity like this and she wasn’t about to pass up this handwritten invitation. Without a second thought, Kara leaned forward and covered Lena’s sly smile with a smile of her own. How long had she been waiting for this moment, only for it to happen because of a stupid pair of boxers?

Speaking of boxers…

Kara couldn’t help herself as she brought her fingers down to play with the hem of Lena’s boxers. She had just barely pushed a finger underneath when Lena pulled away from Kara and grabbed her hands.

“Someone’s eager,” Lena said with a slight smirk. “Go to the bedroom. I’ll be there soon.”

“What are you—” Kara tried to ask, but Lena placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks and kissed her deeply.

“Be patient,” Lena laughed. “Just wait for me on the bed, will you?”

Kara nodded, ready to follow any demand Lena had for her. She practically ran to the bedroom as Lena sauntered to the bathroom. She gave Kara one last wink before closing the door. Kara took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen. She would have thought that three years was enough time to prepare for sex with Lena, and yet there she was, freaking out.

Though three years, she soon realized, would not have been nearly enough time to prepare Kara for what she saw next.

Kara felt Lena’s wet lips grazing her neck, over to the top of her spine. Kara tipped her head back, closing her eyes as Lena trailed her fingers up under Kara’s shirt before moving her head and kissing the edge of Kara’s mouth. Kara turned around, eyes still closed as she pulled Lena flush against her own body and kissed her, wet and sloppy and oh-so-perfectly.

“Open your eyes,” Lena mumbled against Kara’s lips.

Kara did as she was told and Lena pushed her gently away so she could take her in fully. The first thing she noticed were the black boxers she had been wearing before, hugging her waist and pulled down ever so slightly so Kara could just make out hair peeking out. When Kara moved her eyes upward, however, she realized why she had noticed the boxers first.

They were the only thing Lena was wearing.

Kara pulled Lena back against her, kissing her hungrily and passionately. Lena eagerly tugged at Kara’s shirt, practically ripping it off and tossing it aside carelessly before quickly undoing her jeans and pushing those off—along with her underwear—as well. Lena cupped Kara’s breasts, eliciting a desperate groan from Kara as she dug her fingers in almost painfully. She replaced her fingers with her lips as she leaned down and licked across Kara’s breasts before tugging at her nipple with her teeth. Kara grabbed Lena’s hair and pulled hard, pushing her mouth impossibly closer to her skin.

“ _Bed,_ ” Kara gasped, bringing Lena back up to her eye level. “I need to see you out of those boxers, _now._ ”

Lena pushed Kara onto the bed before covering her body with her own. She grinded her hips against Kara’s, the material from the boxers rubbing against her groin. Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth, reaching down to try and tug the boxers off. As much as she loved the smooth feeling against her skin, she needed to feel nothing but Lena.

“Wait,” Lena whispered, taking Kara’s hand away. “There’s something I want you to do first.”

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as Lena brought Kara’s fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them. Lena stared into Kara’s eyes the entire time she swirled her tongue around Kara’s fingers, pushing them further in up to her knuckle.

“Shit,” Kara breathed as Lena pulled Kara’s fingers out with a pop.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before, Kara,” Lena said as she moved Kara’s hand back down to her boxers. “I can’t wait to hear it more.”

Lena pulled Kara’s hand under the hem of boxers, pushing it until it made contact with Lena’s cunt. Kara breathed heavily as she felt her fingers graze Lena’s wet folds as her fingers crawled deeper inside of her. Lena let her head fall onto Kara’s chest as she sighed, moving against Kara frantically, whispering her name every few seconds.

Kara ducked down, capturing Lena’s lips and kissing her deeply, swallowing every moan, every sound that Lena made as she scissored and flicked her fingers around Lena’s cunt. Kara was vaguely aware of the material of the boxers stretching and expanding as she pumped her hand faster and roughly. Lena moved against Kara now with reckless abandon, not so much kissing Kara anymore as she was panting into her mouth.

Kara noticed the boxers pull tight against her hand before she felt Lena’s tight, wet heat squeeze around her fingers as she came. Kara swallowed Lena’s high-pitched scream, feeling the vibrations down in her throat as she kissed her until the end of her climax.

Kara leaned her head back, breathing in huge gasps of air. Lena laughed lightly and pecked her on the lips.

“Ready for round two?” Lena asked.

“Really?” Kara said hoarsely. “I think round one killed me already!”

Lena shook her head and tugged the boxers off before sitting cross-legged in front of Kara. The elastic was stretched beyond repair and Kara noticed dark stains dotted around the crotch.

“You better recover soon,” Lena said, leaning down and pushing the boxers up Kara’s legs, “because I want to eat you out while you wear my boxers.”

If Kara couldn’t breathe before, now she was nearly suffocating. She let Lena push the boxers up until they were snug around her hips. She watched as Lena hovered over her, using her tongue to caress Kara’s stomach before dipping into her navel. Kara sucked in a harsh breath.

“Oh god.” Kara tried to steady her breath as Lena giggled against her skin.

Lena gave Kara some relief and trailed her lips down to the top of the boxers. She pulled the band down slightly, kissing the area gently. Kara’s breath came out in harsh little whimpers. Lena kissed lower, lower, rolling the band down as she went before reaching Kara’s entrance. Kara made the mistake of looking down and making eye contact with Lena just as she lowered her mouth.

At the first press of Lena’s tongue against Kara’s cunt, Kara let out a loud groan and threw her head back. She felt Lena’s smile before she pushed her tongue in further, sliding deliciously against Kara’s folds. It was like Lena’s tongue was determinedly seeking out something as it pushed and prodded inside Kara until it found exactly what it was looking for.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kara screamed, twisting her fingers in the sheets. Lena’s tongue found her clit and licked at it eagerly as she tugged it into her mouth. Kara pushed her hips up, knocking them up into Lena’s chin. Lena was so surprised by the motion that she let go of the elastic and the band of the boxers snapped back into place.

Lena wasn’t one to be deterred by a small mistake like that, though. She pushed her head back down and pressed her mouth against the boxers. She gripped Kara’s thighs as her powerful tongue pushed the fabric against Kara’s cunt until it was stretching inside. Kara grabbed Lena’s head desperately, trying to force her tongue further into her cunt until the fabric rubbed against her clit. Kara grinded her hips frantically as Lena continued to mouth at the now drenched boxers until Kara let out a sharp cry and soaked through the boxers.

As Kara came down from her high she noticed Lena pulling the boxers off of Kara and throwing them onto the floor. Lena laid against Kara’s side and wrapped a leg around her waist, pulling her closer to her body.

“I think you should wear boxers more often,” Kara said breathlessly.

Lena let out a laugh and glanced down at the boxers lying crumpled on the floor. “Maybe I will. But I might need a new pair. You’ve completely ruined these ones.”

Kara smiled and pulled Lena in for another kiss. She couldn’t wait to ruin more boxers with Lena.


End file.
